Elongate metal structures, generally with constant cross-sectional profiles along their lengths, may be used in a variety of applications for a variety of reasons. Commonly, such structures are formed using an extrusion process. For example, aluminum extrusions are commonly used in many applications, including as brackets, tracks, frames, rails, mullions, heat sinks, etc. In aerospace applications, extrusions may be used for seat tracks, ribs, spars, joints between various panels, etc. In various aerospace applications, titanium is a preferred material. However, extruding titanium results in scaling, which may prevent a part from being used in certain applications and is costly and time-consuming to remove.